Child Of Kamisama
by Horsegirl1997
Summary: Sesshomaru hadn't always been such a stick in the mud. I mean I left him alone for a few centuries and POOF! Honestly I have no clue what had happened to him, but I had no intention of letting him stay that way. He is going to learn how to have fun and love again even if it kills him.
1. A Child Lost In Time

A/N: Hey all! I finally decided to rework my original idea for A Child Of Kamisama into something that I didn't immediately regret posting and delete right away. As always my OC is Caroline because I'm lazy. There will be some parallels in my stories because I like writing about those topics. If you don't like it, well it's my story and I will do what I want. :p I hope you enjoy! Please remember to favorite follow and review.

Note: edited 9/29/2016 due to horrible grammar and lack of detail

"Thank you !" I excitedly bounce up and down as we walk to the old well house containing what I hoped would take me home.

"No problem sweetie. It's the least I can do. I do appreciate the fact that you are going to deliver my present to Kagome. She and Inuyasha haven't visited in a while now. Apparently the well has been finicky about work properly." She smiles at my excitement and grins up at me. I kinda tower over her with my height of five foot, nine inches.

"Well hopefully I can fix that well and she can visit you soon!" We walk in the well house and my silvery blue eyes lock onto the source of power in the room. "I can take it from here," I say while transfixed by the small well ahead of me, "again I really appreciate your help ." She smile and nods.

"Good luck Caroline. I hope you find your family." With that she walks away, leaving me alone with the well.

I brace my hand on the lip of the well and reach deep inside myself for the power bestowed upon me by my father. I feel the holy energy pulse in time with my racing heart and pull at it. My control wasn't the best thing in the world so… well let's just say it all kind of rushed out in ocean blue blast of light. All I could do was sort of guide it in a general direction and sort of motivate it to go with my will. Hopefully that would be enough, my eyesight darkens and I lan heavily against the well. I was utterly exhausted and I knew I was going to pass out. Hoping against hope I let my topple into the well as I fainted.

#####

"Goodbye little sister." A voice echoes around the blackness that consumes my mind. I startle awake at the memory of being cast into the future and gasp loudly. My fingers dig into the dirt and I breathe slowly and deeply. I reassure myself that I'm okay. As I'm talking my deep breaths I catch the scent of a forest and not the city.

I lean my head back against the wall and look up to see blue skies. I grin and yell out my happiness. Sure I wasn't in the exact time frame I had left but a few hundred years was nothing to the ones I left behind. Especially him.

I stretch my spine out by raising my hands over my head and sigh. The sun felt wonderful in my coppery brown hair and freckled cheeks. But I still one task to complete before I could journey on to find my loved ones. I clamber out the well and turn to the smells and noises of a village. I quickly make sure my human looking glamor is intact and march onwards.

Before I can make it to the edge of the village a loud mouthed half demon is screaming at me. "Hey! I don't know what you are but this village is under my protection!" I smile seeing Taisho-sama's features on the young man and grin.

"Well you must be Inuyasha. Kagome's mother was telling me all about you." His hand tightens on his sword that looks vaguely familiar. "She wanted me fix the well and deliver a present." I lift the package out of my backpack and offer it to him. His nose twitches and he relaxes slightly as he accepts the package.

"What yah do to the well?" He questions me with a wary expression.

"I fixed it the best I can." I fish out two silver bracelet containing my power in a blue orb on the top. "Whomever wears one of these bracelets should be able to freely travel back and forth for at least one hundred times. But I can refill them pretty easily when it gets low."

"Why should I trust you?" He narrows his eyes at me suspicion obvious in his tone.

"Other than the fact that Mrs. Higurashi did?" He grunts in annoyance. "Your father trusted me before his death enough to welcome me to his pack. So you're like my little brother!" I laugh at his horrified expression and show him the tiny crescent moons on my left wrist. The symbol and color of his royal house.

"There was an incident that sent me to the future a couple of decades before you were born." I explain, trying to ease his fears.

"Oh, okay then." He seems a little dumbstruck due to all the information being unloaded onto him. "Kagome you can come out now!" A women hops down from a tree with bow in hand and walks over to us.

"Thank you for opening the well again." Kagome greets me with warmth and happiness. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"My stomach rumbles.

"Could I have some food please?" I say while blushing slightly.

"Of course you can." Kagome reaches to take my hand but Inuyasha blocks her attempt.

"Not until we know what exactly what you are. You're not human or demon so what are you?" His expression tells it all, no answers, no food. Kagome look ready to whack him upside the head and I stifle a grin.

"Well I am half human so you are wrong on that point." I tease. He glares at me. I raise my hands in defeat. "My dad is a minor canine god. In other words I'm a demigod."

"Bull shit." He says with venom in his voice.

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome raises her tone for this and I'm surprised to see Inuyasha plummet to the ground. I start laughing uncontrollably at the irony of the subjugation command. "She has a holy aura around her so it perfectly possible." She raises her nose into the air. "Come on Caroline, I'll get you something to eat." We walk side by side to the village as Inuyasha screams into the dirt behind us.

As we make our way through the village I notice people raising their eyebrows at my attire but making no other comments. They must have been used to Kagome running around in unusual attire such as skinny jeans, hoodies and sneakers.

I hike up my backpack and continue on my way ignoring the curious glances. We reach a medium sized dwelling and step inside. An old priestess stands up to greet us and her eyes widen as they focus on me. Kagome introduces me and explains my situation and how I reopened the well.

"Child your energy is very strong yet hard to control, is it not?" I nod affirming her statement. "An anchor would help you control it." She mentions considering possibilities. "Perhaps I could fashion something." She makes to get up and I stop her.

"I have an anchor." She raises her eyebrows. "Um, well it's more of a person than an actual piece spiritually infused object." Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "You see I kept breaking them when I was little and we were already really close so we kinda just did what he thought we were supposed to do. Which lead to some unforeseen side effects…" I blush at the memory and rub the back of my head. "You see we accidentally.."

"Kagome-chan!" A little girl with flowers in her hair and a orange kimono on bolts into the room and leaps onto Kagome. Her face is flush with excitement as clings to Kagome "Shippo had to go home early and Jaken was leading Rin home but then he fell into an Inuyasha shaped craytor and Jaken can't get out." I laugh at the silliness if the situation and grin down at the girl.

"Rin, remember to use proper grammar and use I and me, okay?" Rin nods her and looks embarrassed. "Well we better go rescue Jaken, right?"

"Yes!" She says happy to be an active little girl.

"Caroline, I will be right back. Kaede will give you something to eat." I smile and wave as the little girl and Kagome walk away in a hurry to save Jaken.

"Come child. Tell me more about your time in the future." Kaede ladles some soup into bowl and hands it off to me. I edge around the specifics of what caused me to travel into the future and focus on the explaining my time in the future. I explained my arrival at age seven and how I was raised by some demons who had been very possessive of me due to my demigod status. I had tried to run away multiple times and only succeeded at my current age of eighteen all in hopes of finding my way back home. I traveled around for five months until I found Kagome's mother and made my way here. Kaede listened intently and offer commentary at appropriate times.

"Then I woke up in the well and then had my ordeal with Inuyasha." Kaede chuckled at that.

"That young man if full of life and vigor." We laugh together as I set down my empty bowl.

"The soup just perfect!" I exclaim and had full intent on praising my host even more but Rin's shout of absolute joy interrupts me.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken got stuck in a hole." I freeze and tense immediately. I came back to this time period for a reason. Now was no time to get nervous. I bite my lip and steal myself. It was a miracle that he hadn't smelt me yet.

"Hmm. That's nice Rin." His voice is so much more deep and it makes my knees wobble in nervousness. He obviously had changed, but how much? Was he even the same person I remembered? Well there was only one way to find out. I walk out of Kaede's dwelling and call to him softly.

"Sessho?" He looks up with an agitated expression, obviously indignant that someone dared to call him as such. We were separated by a hundred feet or so. But I could see how tall and regal he has grown over the years. Suddenly the wind shift carrying my scent towards him and he freezes. I brush my hair behind my ear and shimmer out of my enchantment revealing small pointed ears and a long fluffy tail. He looks shocked for a moment before his eyes turn blood red and he rushes at me.

His long hair whips in the wind and my eyes catch on the white robes of the lord of the west. I hear Inuyasha yell out in alarm before I am scoped up in his arms and he is nuzzle in my neck. All this is great until he starts to nibble at the bite mark he left in my neck all those years ago when we had bonded.

My mark was the indent of his small childs teeth and the scar had healed gold like his eyes. He had a matching one in blue of my teeth, my eye color, but when my eyes fasten on it I notice it had turn black and the area around it had turned purple. He.. he.. had been unfaithful! If I had died the mark would have disappeared yet he knew I was alive and had… I couldn't even bare the thought of it. Rage courses through my veins and I snap.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" I screeched in his ears. He just tightens his grip as his beast refuses to let me go and whimpers softly in my ear. The innocent ploy was not going to work with me. I growl back at him and raise my hand to push him away. "I said let go!" Just as I push myself away Inuyasha comes in swinging his sword causing us the leap apart from one another. Inuyasha stands protectively in front of me. "I don't know what your problem is Sesshomaru but…"

"Stand aside Inuyasha." Sesshomaru has obviously regained his control but he was not as I remembered him. His voice was cold and emotionless.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha growls.

"She is my mate." He growls out and his claws glow green. My lip curls in anger.

"One should remain faithful to their mate." I glare daggers at him and he barely reacts.

"Not now Caroline." His gaze never faltering from Inuyasha as Inuyasha raises his sword. "Come here." He beckons to me.

"When have I ever done what you told me to do?" I spin away from the whole ordeal and march towards the well. Gods I was pissed off. I know what you are all thinking, a few hundred years is a long time to be alone for him. I aged as human would, I only experienced eleven years of being without him. How dare I get mad?

Well, I'll probably eventually forgive him. But still my mark would have disappeared if I was dead. For a demon like him it was staying celibate for his teenage years. If I were to put his age in human years I would say around he is now twenty two ish. Still young by demon standards.

Sure, our mating had happened accidentally when we were both children. But that didn't make our bond weak. We had been inseparable until I ripped away from them. Even before we had mated I latched onto Sesshomaru with all the love capable of young child.

As a three year old I would follow him around all day long and crawl into his bed at night. That went really well until his parents had found out and locked me in my own room at night. Gods, I had screamed for hours before they gave in.

Sessho was the nickname I gave him at that age and it kind of stuck fast. He was the equivalent of seven years old at that time and would be for years to come. He mostly tolerated me yet showed me great affection when the occasion called for it. He carried me around the western palace showing all his favorite hiding places and which chefs would give us candy. We were our each other's number one priority, often skipping lessons to play or hangout.

When I reached age four I claimed that I 'didn't need Sessho anymore'. I would parade myself around trying to make new friends but Sesshomaru would follow me and growl at anyone I tried to talk to. I was so angry that it awakened my powers and all the furniture started to levitate. My anger quickly turned to fear everything went crashing to the ground. Thus began my experience with many different kinds of anchors.

The necklaces snapped, the chains melted and the paper burned. When Sesshomaru became my anchor Sesshomaru and I were playing hide and seek with Taisho-sama. We were hiding in the library under the history tofu section when I sneezed and I sent a pulse of holy energy that set the librarian's hair on fire. Instead of laughing it off like I usually would have, I start to ball uncontrollably. When Sesshomaru had tried to reassure me with a hug and some words I come to the sudden realization that one day I might hurt my Sessho.

When I had pushed him away and cried out my fear he had told me had been reading in the library that a person could be an anchor. That person could not be hurt by each other's powers after the process. He quickly volunteered himself not knowing that process was also called mating, having only skimmed what he deemed important.

Long story short Taisho-sama found us cuddling in the library newly mated. To say he wasn't pleased was an understatement. But when he tried to separate us. Sesshomaru had nearly ripped his father's arm off and for the next two years we were inseparable. We were full of life and childish visions of happiness. All of it was destroyed when I meet my brother…

All of these memories flashed through my mind as I stalk into the forest and make my way towards the well. I plunk down next to it and rest the back of my head against the rim sending my long coppery brown hair cascading into well. My head hurt, I was emotionally exhausted and I needed time to think. Everything had changed, he had changed so much.


	2. Weapons, Oh Boy!

**A/N: So I got a lot of creativity lately and some free time. This fanfic is something I have had in my head for years and I really like the plot for it but my primary fanfic is a Lion's Heart so I'm not sure if I will update anytime soon but enjoy and drop a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Okay this couldn't be too bad. I mean sure Sesshomaru had cheated on me and grown up into a huge hunk of hotness. But it couldn't be too bad! I mean how much could a person change in few hundred ears? He still was my best friend.

After my little pep talk I stand up and stretch. I work the kinks out of my back and sigh in contentment. I sink from my toes back to my feet while I contemplate my next move. I was to agitated to face Sesshomaru but I had a better idea.

I sprint back to the tree line near the village and catch my breath. Excitedly raise my finger to my lips and let out a piercing whistle. Birds fly out of trees and the dogs in villages all whimper and cover their ears. Those dogs include the bickering Taisho siblings who cringe in pain. Inuyasha look towards me in confusion before the clouds form.

Charcoal colored clouds swirl in the sky with the center above my head. Lightning dances around follow by a loud clap of thunder that sounded more like a bark to my ears. Inuyasha eyes widen in fear while Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at the display.

Lighting strikes the ground in front of me. Instead of feeling fear, I giddily bounce up and down. The clouds funnel down in a swirl and then dissipate to reveal four foot tall wolfhound.

"Naru!" I yell. "Where is my good boy?" I spread my arms out and the dog rushes at me. Colliding head first into my chest he knocks me over into the dirt. My elbow jars painfully against a rock but I ignore it in favor of cuddling with my dog.

As my face receives a bath I lovingly run my fingers through his thick gray fur. I giggle as he licks my hair and plasters it to the side of my head. Someone suddenly wraps an arm around my waist pulls me away from Naru. Agitated I raise my lip and growl at the offender.

"I wouldn't do that." Sesshomaru mutters in his ridiculously deep voice and inspects my elbow. "Your dog needs to be more careful." I glance over to my elbow and see that it is covered in large scrape that is bleeding quite a bit.

I shrug it off. "I've had worse." I glance at the deep long scar on my palm. Yeah much worse than a silly scrape. "Besides it will be gone in a few days. He was just happy to see me."

"Hm." I roll my eyes at his response and glare at a tree. He raises my elbow to his face for closer inspection. Using a claw he flicks out small pieces of gravel. Once satisfied his tongue darts out and licks away the blood. My eyes widen and I let out a squeak of surprise. My surprise quickly faded and I lean back against his shoulder as any residual pain fades and the wound quickly scabs over.

Naru lets out an ashamed wine and wags his tail at me. Sesshomaru raise his lip in annoyance and I remember that I am mad at him. I try to step away from him but he subconsciously tightens his arm around my my waist so I raise my healed elbow and jab him in the stomach. He grunts in surprise yet he still lets me go.

Well I may as make use of him while he is here. I grab Sesshomaru's sleeve and tug him closer to Naru. I tentatively grasp his fingers raise the opposite palm to Naru. I focus my power my on him growing the size of large horse and he quickly expands. I release Sesshomaru's hand and leap onto Naru's back. Sesshomaru's face remains impassive but the slight tightening around his eyes shows pain. I scan him quickly for any sign of injury. The black coloration on his neck had decreased slightly around the edge. The edge of where the mark had been was a bright pink burn that was quickly healing. Interesting.

"Let's go Naru!" We spin away from Sesshomaru and in one leap we are over the village and heading off to see and old friend about some weapons.

We race across the landscape and I marvel at the new villages that popped up and how others had grown. I frown as I cross a demon slayer village and notice how many graves had popped up. By the look of them they were fairly new. But in an instance it gone as we pass over it and come down for another bounce off.

We touch down lightly and bounce off with a blast of power. His bark echoes across the land as we approach the blacksmith's home. Totasi's house rattles and shakes as we land and Naru goes off on a barking fit. The poor puppy is so happy to be visiting old friends on earth and instead of trapped in the home of the gods. Suddenly he yelps and starts scratching his throat.

I slip of his back and tilt my head to examine his neck. My eyes narrow and I pinch Myoga hard. He immediately flattens into a pancake and groans.

"Mistress Caroline! Oh how much you have been missed!" Myoga cries and pops back into his normal shape. I roll my eyes and raise him to be level with my face.

"I've missed you too. Where is Toto? He was supposed to look after something for me." I question the pesky flea.

"Right here child!" I dodge away from his sneak attack hug then subsequently hug tackle him.

"Toto it's been to long!" I cry into his shoulder and let tears drop down my cheeks. He pats the back of my head and I breathe out slowly. I have to be strong! I pull back and smile at him. "How are my weapons doing?"

He laughs at my tear stained face. "The second thing out of your mouth after five hundred years is 'how are my weapons'!" I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly as if he expected any less. "They are fine! I just polished them yesterday." I bounce on the balls of my feet trying to be patient. "Wait here I'll fetch them for you."

I was supposed to get my sword and daggers when I turned sixteen but seeing that I was now nineteen I definitely deserved them. They were my mother's and had been blessed by my father. A mixture of holy and demonic energy perfectly suited to me. They would sear anyone you dared to touch them with my express permission. Toto-san emerges from his home holding a bamboo box and a scabbard a little over two feet in length.

"Thank you Toto-san! I really appreciate you taking such good care of them." I rush forward to take them from him. I plop down on the ground with the widest smile on my face. I eagerly open the box to reveal two five inch daggers that show off different colors in the light. I run my finger across the steal that positively hums with energy. I quickly fasten them to the brown leather belt that rest next to them in the case. The belt is magic so soon as I place it on my waist it adjusts to my size and runs down each leg. It wraps around my upper thigh and with a snap of finality it settles into place, leaving the daggers hilts resting on my hips and the tips fastened down to my legs.

I reach for the katana and open it up to reveal the same metal found on the daggers. While the weapons did not have any special powers besides the protection spell. They acted as a way to channel my power somewhat like humans call a wand except mine could as cut of a limb.

"Well Toto-san I have to go cut off my mates head!" I stood up and fastened the katana to my belt and Naru wags his tail excitedly like he know he will get any body parts I decide to cut off. Myoga squawks at my statement and screeches at me.

"Caroline! You can't do that he'll kill you!" I let out a chuckle.

"I'd like to see him try. Bloody bastard deserves whatever he gets. He was unfaithful." I stick my nose into the air.

"Even so, Mistress Caroline he is not the same man you left behind five hundred years ago. He has become cold, distant and cruel. The only one he shows any hint of affection to is the human girl Rin." I bite my lip hard and look at the ground.

"He is different, I know that." I look up at him. "What happened?"

"His father died and his mother got ahold of him. Along with the western lords council they molded him to be heartless and cruel. Only recently he has shown improvement, if you had come back a few years ago he would have been even worse." My heart breaks hearing that. I decide to go back to Kagome's village to speak to her and Kaede on advice before I proceed to all the other places I needed to be.

"I… I gotta get going." I hug Toto quickly and thank him yet again. I quickly jump onto Naru's back and whisper where I want to go into his ear. He licks my cheek and I smile sadly. The next few days were going to be emotionally draining and I was not looking forward to it.


	3. I Still Love You

**A/N: Surprise! I actually had some really good ideas for this chapter so here is new chapter! I got this funny/ annoying review on my other fanfic A Lion's Heart. Apparently is the place to advertise your religion XP The reviewer disabled the private messaging function so I just reported it as spam. Does anyone know how to delete it? Any help would be appreciated. I put a lot of work and effort into writing ao a comment like that really annoys me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

I nuzzle into Naru's neck as we rest in Kaede's hut. I had returned to the village completely ignoring Sesshomaru's brooding figure. Sleep had clearly calling my name so I cuddled up to Naru in his normal size and conked out.

Now I roll over blink blearily up at the ceiling. I had fallen asleep without dinner and now I was starving. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon so no one was awake to feed me. I would have to be patient. However my stomach had different ideas, it growls loud enough to wake up Naru. I'm assaulted by morning kisses so I push the slobbering dog away.

I quietly undress and then slip into some skinny jeans and a faded blue sweater. I lace up my black leather boots with haste then slip outside with my guard dog beside me. My other guard dog sits up in a tree staring down impassively at me. I stick out my tongue at him and spin my back to him. There has to be a berry patch of some kind in the woods. I lift my nose to the wind and catch a faint whiff of raspberries.

In the chilly morning air I crunch across the grass covered in delicate frost. As I walk away from the village I am aware of Sesshomaru following behind at five paces. About two hundred feet into the forest I find the raspberry patch. I settle down and start picking off berries and popping them into my mouth.

"How is your mother doing?" I suddenly ask, unable to stand the oppressive silence and tension. Sesshoumaru shifts slightly against the tree he had settled against.

"Fine." What a great answer I roll my eyes at the raspberry bush. "Why did you leave?" I freeze at the question.

"Why did I leave? I didn't leave!" I spin around to face him. "I loved you and still do! I would never willingly leave you! My brother kidnaped me and threw me into the future. I was held captive for years where I was someone's personal mini goddess. I would never leave you on purpose!" My outburst surprises me and I spin back to the raspberries and glare at a leaf.

"Caroline…" Sesshomaru touches my shoulder and I flinch away.

"Do not touch me." I growl at him. His face shows a touch of shame. The first emotion I have seen besides annoyance. "I just can't right now." I raise my hands in front of me. My sleeve slips down and reveals the nearly gone scab from my tumble yesterday. Sesshoumaru reaches out and catches my wrist defitly. He is _really_ good at taking directions.

"So fragile," he looks concernedly over the wound, "it appears that we both have a lot of explaining to do."

I slide my arm out of his grip and sigh. I cross my arms and bite my lip. Nothing had gone according to plan Taisho was dead, Sesshoumaru appeared to be emotionally constipated and l had yet to slice off my brothers head.

"I need to hear your side of the story." I lock eyes with him. "But my heart can't take it right now. I will cry and throw things if we talk about right now."

"Hn" he does smile a little bit though and raises his hand to swipe his thumb across my cheek. "Now we wouldn't want that."

I briefly lean into his touch before I move away. "Is our niece still alive?" I think of my older half sister's daughter Cana she had been two years old when I left. Sesshomaru's nod brings ease to my heart, she was the last that I knew of my mother's line besides myself. "That's good."

I fiddle with my hair and decide to pull it up into a high ponytail. As I tighten my hair I catch Sesshomaru staring at my neck. I run my fingers along the gold mark in my neck subconsciously. The impression was clear as the day I received it unlike a certain somebody.

My voice is flat when I ask how being the Western Lord is treating him. His eyes pinch slightly in the corner as if recalling a bad memory.

"Currently we are at peace so I have no excuse not to be at the palace." Sesshomaru has never been expressive but he is like a brick wall now. It was sign that he didn't want to talk about it in the past so I decide to drop the subject entirely.

"Well, I've got to get going!" I spin away from him for him to only appear right in front of me.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!" I place my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"I will not be separated from you again." His tone of voice tells it all there will be no arguments.

"Well tough shit! I'm leaving and you're not coming with me." I barely restrained the urge to snarl at him.

"Caroline do not test me." Sesshomaru glares right back at me.

"No you don't test me!" As my anger increases I start to lose grasp of my powers. I shake violently and my eyes glow an ocean blue. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red but he makes not threatening movement. "You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I am your mate." His calm attitude annoys me.

"An unfaithful one! Several times by the look of it!" He looks briefly ashamed before his face hardens.

"You do not know the circumstances nor do you want to talk about it." I hate it when he is right.

"As I said tough shit! Go be lord or something." I roll my eyes and try to walk away yet again.

"You are lady of the west." Now I really hadn't thought of that. I'm sure there was something I was supposed to do as lady. Let see, have children (that isn't happening right now), tend to the lord's needs (he is a grown ass man who can fend for himself), sit there and look pretty (check), hold parties (I hate people), and other small tasks I assume. "You are needed at home."

"You have managed without me so far. I'm sure you will be fine for a month or two." He just blinks at me.

"A month or two?" His voices holds quiet anger. "You are gone for five hundred years and you want to leave soon as I see you again?"

"Ummm, yes?" I get the dirtiest look in the world. "I have things to do! I can't devote my time and attention to you at this point. As much as I would like too, I have responsibilities to take care of." I take a calming breath. "As my father's daughter I need to do certain things. You know this."

"Fine, but I am coming with you."

"What makes you think you can enter the temple? Even me using you as an anchor burned you."

"I have healed." Is he serious right now? I look him dead in the eyes. I recognize his steely determination.

"If you can handle my power coursing through you enough to remove the black and purple from your neck we have a deal." Logically once the mating mark is purified then maybe he won't be fried open entering the temple.

"That is acceptable." I stretch my arms above my head before briefly reaching down to touch my toes. I cock an eyebrow at Sesshomaru's emotionless visage.

"Let's get to then." I jump into him like a monkey and he takes a step back to steady himself. "When did you get so tall." I grumble. I am suddenly scooped up into long arms and raised to Sesshomaru's face level. I detect amusement in his eyes and snort. I place my hand delicately across the mating march. "If it is to painful let me know."

"I will be fine." I want to smack him upside the head so bad. He sighs, "I will let you know if it becomes unbearable."

"Good." I let my power pore into him through the palms of my hands.

Naru whines nervously from the ground below.


End file.
